Soccer Field Games
by SameAsTheNext
Summary: Alvin needs a little comfort after a huge blow to the ego. Co-written by AndAllThatGoodStuff YAY!


My first story! So be nice! I got help from AndAllThatGoodStuff on this, so be extra nice....... or she'll cry....... :'(

**Soccer Field Games**

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Eleanor asked with a smirk as she walked onto the soccer field.

Alvin looked up and chuckled. "…What are you doing here?" He asked tapping the soccer ball with his foot.

Eleanor shrugged. "I heard about the game." She said gently.

Alvin groaned and kicked the ball with all his strength. It bounced off the post and flew over his head. Acting quickly, Eleanor caught it. "I choke even when I'm not playing!" Alvin groaned again.

Eleanor smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's not as bad as you think."

"Yes, it is." Alvin disagreed. "It starts with a simple soccer game, but how long until I choke again!" He exclaimed. "It might be on a test, or during rehearsal, or worse, during a concert!" Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I could forget the words, or sing off key, or play the wrong notes, or…"

Eleanor quickly pecked his lips, immediately stopping his rambling. "You're worse than Brittany." She laughed, pulling Alvin off towards the bleachers. "Listen, to me." She sat down and cupped Alvin's face to look in his eyes. "What happened at that game was only a fluke." She spoke gently. "Nothing like that is going to happen. You just have to believe in yourself like I believe in you."

Alvin chuckled and grabbed Eleanor's hands. "Thanks for the Disney lecture." He said pulling them down into her lap. "But I just can't let go of a screw up like this."

Eleanor glared at him. _He has suffered a major blow to the ego. _"What's it going to take to convince you that you're still the same stud you were before that game?" Eleanor asked scooting closer to Alvin and seductively unbuttoning her cardigan.

Alvin watched from the corner of his eye as Eleanor slowly slipped her cardigan off her shoulders revealing her low-cut tee. "I'm not sure." He said with an over dramatic sigh.

Eleanor giggled as he leaned back onto the next bleacher. "I think I can think of something." She spoke her voice low and suggestive as she leaned over and massaged the inside of his thigh.

Alvin groaned as Eleanor slowly worked his length through his pants. "Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked watching Eleanor unfasten his pants.

Eleanor simply giggled in response as she sat herself on Alvin's lap and running her hands up his soccer shirt. "I don't think I can wait that long." She whispered in his ear, gently tugging at his shirt.

Alvin smirked and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He set it along side Eleanor's discarded cardigan. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." Alvin chuckled, running his hands up her thighs and under her skirt.

Eleanor leaned in and kissed him hotly. Alvin kissed back, moving his hand further up her thigh to her plump cheek and using the other to untie her ponytail. Eleanor smirked as she felt her hair cascade onto her shoulders and Alvin's hand gently playing through it. He pulled her closer to him and slowly ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Eleanor let a small moan escape her lips as she parted her lips to allow access. She reached up and grabbed Alvin's neck, pulling her body even closer (if possible) to his, and slightly grinding against his hips.

Alvin groaned and gave her rear a rough squeeze, receiving a moan of approval from Eleanor. She slowly reached down his pants, wrapping her hand around his hardened member. She tightened her legs around Alvin's sides and continued to grind against him but at a much slower pace, gradually pulling his pants further down his body. Alvin pulled back from the heated kiss with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Nice move," He chuckled.

"Thanks," Eleanor giggled. She finally got Alvin's pants low enough to free him from his fabricated prison. She gently stroked his manhood, moving up and down his shaft. "Fuck, El," Alvin groaned, lightly moving his hips to coincide with the rhythm she was creating.

Alvin removed his hands from beneath Eleanor's skirt to the hem of her shirt. He hiked it up her body just far enough to expose her large and perky breasts, the nipples visibly erect through the flimsy fabric. He leaned forward, running his tongue over the covered nub while teasing the other with his thumb. Eleanor let out a soft cry at the feel of Alvin gently biting down on her unexposed bosom. "Alvin," She whimpered, looking down at him with pleading eyes.

Alvin smirked against her chest. He loved teasing her. Eleanor stopped her ministrations and climbed off his lap. Alvin looked at her with concerned eyes, but was soon replaced with a satisfied smile as he watched her unhurriedly move the black lace that hid under her skirt down her shapely legs. Eleanor flashed him a bewitching smile as she sat on the grass in front of him. Alvin chuckled as Eleanor gestured for him to join her. He complied, eagerly making his way on top of his just as eager girlfriend. After all, teasing could only last for so long.

Eleanor smiled up at him as she sat back onto the ground, ready to become completely submissive to him. Alvin smiled back as he separated her knees and crawling between them. He kissed his way up her body, only stopping to uncover the two plump mounds. Eleanor moaned in satisfaction at the feel of skin-to-skin contact. "Alvin," She breathed, feeling Alvin's length pushing against her thigh. Alvin leaned forward, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive skin around her neck. "I need it." She pleaded.

Alvin chuckled as his lips gently brushed against her ear. "Beg…" He stated simply.

"W-what…?" Eleanor breathed looking up at him.

Alvin moved his hand down her soaked folds. "I want you to beg for it." He smirked at her.

Eleanor took in a shaky breath. "Alvin, please," She whimpered.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." He chuckled into her ear.

Eleanor arched her back as he pushed his finger into her. "Please, Alvin. I want you. I _need _you." She cried as Alvin teasingly wiggled his finger inside of her.

"You need me to what?" Alvin stopped his movement.

Eleanor whined and whimpered as she wiggled, begging for some type of movement. "I need you…" She sighed in defeat. "I need you to fuck me."

Alvin smirked, removing his digit. He shifted so that he was lined up with Eleanor's opening and slowly pushed inside her. They moaned out each other's names when Alvin was completely in. Eleanor groaned as he slowly pulled out part of the way. He then plunged back into her and repeating the process until he reached a steady rhythm.

Eleanor moaned with every thrust, digging her nails into Alvin's shoulders at the thought of doing something like this in a public place. Her heart was hammering into her chest at this excitement and for a split second she wonders if Alvin could hear it.

"Alvin," She moans into his ear. Alvin began to move faster, pounding into her harder and moving deeper. Eleanor lifted her hips to match each one.

"Ellie," Alvin groaned. Her moans increased, slipping gently from her lips with every short breath. He could tell she was close.

Eleanor let out another soft cry as Alvin began to move frantically. She arched her back into his body, her grip on his shoulders becoming so tight she could've sworn she drew blood. She opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't form words. "Let go, Ellie." Alvin grunted into her ear.

With one final thrust Eleanor tossed her head back as a wave of pleasure hit and racked her body, mumbling Alvin's name over and over. Her body shivered under the intense pleasure of Alvin taking her through her climax. Alvin followed close behind, releasing his seed inside of her, also moaning out her name.

They stayed in that position as they caught their breath. Eleanor opened her eyes to see Alvin watching her chest heave up and down as she did so. "…Sex in the soccer field?" Alvin smirked down at her. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" He chuckled, shifting upward to remove himself from her.

Eleanor giggled and sat up. "I do a lot of internet browsing." She stood and fixed her shirt.

Alvin raised a brow as he pulled on his own shirt. Eleanor giggled again, brushing off her skirt and putting on her cardigan. She slowly went off towards her car. Alvin looked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. His eyes finally set on the thin, black fabric tossed on the ground. "Hey, I think you're forgetting something." He called to Eleanor, holding up her discarded panties.

She turned to face him. "Thanks," Eleanor smirked. "But I won't need them." Alvin raised his brow again as Eleanor winked at him.

She continued her slow but suggestive walk towards her car. …_Obviously an act to draw me in again._ Alvin smirked at this. "Well it worked." He stuffed Eleanor's underwear into his pocket and rushed off after her.

**The End!**

*********************

**OMG! AndAllThatGoodStuff helped me out with this. She's soooooo nice! Well, help isn't the word I'd use. She was more like a cowriter. We wrote this story together. 50-50! Okay, 40-60... I was almost no help........lol So in the words of my favorite author EVA....... REVIEW!  
**


End file.
